The Doctors Nightmare
by SelenaBruce
Summary: Rose notices the Doctors started having nightmares and tries to help. This leads to new discoveries. May include drop ins by Doctor Who favourites. Set after The Wire. Will be AU in later chapters. Some elements will be the same but on a whole a rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of my new fanfic,  
I do not own Doctor Who would love to but not that rich, lol.  
Will be rated M for future chapters. Picks up just after The Wire.  
Let me know what you think

'Rose, No please don't leave me, I'm begging you.' Ricocheted through the halls of the Tardis to where Rose Tyler was making tea.

'DOCTOR?' Rose called from the kitchen.

As she wandered through the Tardis looking for the doctor she felt the old girl pulling her further into the depths of the Tardis till she was standing in front of a door. The door was covered in what she could only guess was Gallifreyan writing because the TARDIS refused to translate it. She knocked on the door and got no response so she tried the handle which to her surprise opened on the first shot. 'Thank you Old Girl' Rose said as she walked in and felt the corresponding warmth from the Her in response.

Inside the room was a massive king size bed draped in Tardis blue sheets. What surprised her most was the man tossing and turning in the middle of the bed. Normally the Doctor would have been the one to wake her up ridiculously early, not the other way around, something was obviously wrong.

She walked across the room to the bed and sat on the edge, 'Doctor, wake up your dreaming'

No response so she grabbed his shoulder and tried to shake him awake. 'Doctor, WAKE UP'  
All of a sudden he reaches up and grabs her around the waist and drags her down to him. Rose is so stunned she can barely move, she can never get used to the changes that this new Doctor has gone through. When she returns to her senses she tries to wiggle out of his grasp but he just holds her tighter. 'Doctor you've got to wake up' she says to no avail. Now that she is beside him he is no longer moving but has settled down to a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

Rose figures she might as well wait til he wakes up and enjoy this while it lasts because this is the closest they have ever been, Even though a certain part of him keeps digging into her back.

Rose can feel the Tardis smiling in the back of her mind, Rose just scowls at her half heartedly too comfortable and warm to complain and surrounded by his scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors POV

As I slowly wake up I feel another body against mine. When i look down I notice my little pink and yellow human curled up wrapped in my arms. When my brain finally clicks on I fight the urge to snuggle back down and go back to sleep. Instead I carefully get up and wander into my bathroom trying to figure out why my Rose is in my bed.

As I get dressed I guess she sleepwalked or something, but something doesn't add up as this hasn't happened before. All of a sudden I get a mental slap around the head as She tells me Rose is waking up. When I walk back into my room Rose is sitting and looking at me in concern.

'Doctor are you okay?

'Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?

'You were yelling in your sleep. I came to find you as soon as you started. You were begging me to stay and not leave you.'

I stop and try to remember my dream but it's just out of my grasp. So I ask her the obvious question that has been nagging me.

'But why were you asleep on my bed.'

'When I tried to wake you, you grabbed me and pulled me down to you and I couldn't get out.'

Well this changes things then. I keep trying to remember my dream till the Tardis reminds me about Rose.

'Okay how about some breakfast Rose'

'Okay Doctor are you sure you don't want to talk about your dream?'

'Only Rose I can't remember what it was about at all'

With that she walked out of the room, I headed to the kitchen to make a start on banana pancakes and her tea because Rose Tyler needs her tea in the morning or she's is crabby all day, not that she will ever hear me say that.

Ten minutes later breakfast is ready and Rose walks into the kitchen in her jeans and pink hoodie.

'So what are we doing today Doctor?'


End file.
